The Gordon Conference on Myogenesis has the potential of becoming the key meeting in the muscle development field as well as an important conference on embryonic cell specification. At the first Myogenesis Gordon Conference (1992), the re-emergence work on the embryology of myogenic development was strongly evident. Recent muscle molecular biology meetings in both Europe and the United States have echoed this new emphasis, which has resulted from burgeoning work with transgenic mice, flies and worms and recent applications of classical experimental embryology to this area of research. The current Gordon Conference on Myogenesis reflects these new directions, bringing together workers who concentrate on the problem of myogenic specification in its molecular, cellular and embryonic aspects. The formal and informal format of the conference is intended to foster a synthesis of information and hypotheses across such diverse disciplines. Moreover, individuals at the beginning of their careers, or those changing career directions, should find substantial opportunities for exploration within the diverse meeting format. The chosen speakers are not only among the most active in the field but are also articulate thinkers who should generate useful discussion by integrating their work and ideas with those in other fields. This meeting does not, however, cover the entire field of myogenesis. Rather, the problem of myogenic cell specification has been selectively targeted. Featured in the program are: embryonic somite patterning and muscle precursor cell maturation; extracelluIar signalling between myogenic precursor cells and neighboring embryonic cells and tissues; and, molecular and genetic control of myogenic commitment. In addition, several speakers are included who address the molecular and embryonic basis for muscle disease which has important clinical implications. In order to provide for an eclectic format and vigorous exchange of ideas, particular emphasis has been placed on including speakers from fields outside those typically represented at previous muscle meetings. Moreover, the meeting roster contains a balanced mixture of promising young scientists at the beginning of their careers and established, senior scientists. Approximately one third of the speakers are women. Ten of the 35 speakers are from Europe. Each speaker is allotted thirty-five to forty-five minutes, a third of which is expected to be devoted to discussion. The afternoons are free for informal interactions and two poster sessions will be scheduled that are expected to be well attended.